Sweet Revenge
by RGLH2017GG
Summary: The ultimate playboy and the studious girl. Will they fall in love or is it just a game?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is inspired by the movie John Tucker Must Die. Let me know what you think and if i should continue! Enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

He was the ultimate playboy, heir to a multi-million dollar company, high society and here I was, on his arm, a middle class girl who hid from society.

That's right. I, Rory Gilmore, somehow got mixed into a scheme to get revenge on the one and only Logan Huntzberger.

I had transferred from Harvard to Yale and immediately met Logan at the YDN. Little did I know that he had three girlfriends at the same time. I learned what a playboy he was as all of his girlfriends would visit the newsroom, at different times of course. They all thought they were special and his one and only.

Soon after, they had all discovered that he had more than one girlfriend. They began sharing stories and realized that not only had he used the same moves but that he had also never told them he loved them. They had all told him they loved him but his response would simply be a kiss. They couldn't believe that they had fallen for his act.

Everyone knew that he was the ultimate playboy but in an effort to clean up his image he had gotten a "girlfriend". However, he was never one for monogamy and no girl kept his interest long enough.

That's how this all started. He needed one girlfriend that would be good for society events, one for the crazy parties with his friends and one for the mellow days. When the girls discovered this, they decided to have some fun and get revenge by all dumping him at the same time but also planting a girl in his path to seduce him and break his heart.

That's where I came in. Since I had just transferred to Yale and worked in the newsroom with Logan. The girls saw how he behaved with me and confronted me. They convinced me to get him to date me, fall in love with me, and then dump him while humiliating him.

I wasn't so sure. I didn't want to get involved in drama and he hadn't done anything tome. But I felt bad for them and I could see their desperation. I wanted to make friends and he already flirted with me so I figured it wouldn't be too difficult so why not.

Now a few months later, here I am, at a Christmas gala in Hartford on the arm of Logan Huntzberger. I knew I needed to end this arrangement. I had unknowingly fallen for the ultimate playboy and I refused to let myself be added to the list of girls that loved Logan.


	2. Intrigue

It had been a difficult year for Rory. She had followed her dream and gone to Harvard but had not enjoyed being away from her mother for so long. She also had dated a boy and subsequently underwent a difficult breakup. They had met at orientation over the summer and had been inseparable for six months until she came back early from winter break and found him with a half naked girl in his room. He had tried to ask for forgiveness but she didn't want anything to do with him.

Rory had come to realize, Harvard had not turned out to be what she had hoped for. She did not enjoy her classes and although she had a lot of articles printed in the school newspaper, she did not find it challenging enough.

She decided that she wanted to be closer to home with a fresh start so she applied to transfer to Yale, which with her grades and her grandparents as alumni, it was not too difficult. As well, she was going to be roommates with Paris Gellar, who she knew from Chilton, so at least she would know one person. Paris and Rory had kept in touch over the year and Rory had heard all about her affair with not only a professor but also with the editor of YDN.

It was the week before classes began but they already had a newspaper meeting. Due to the high amount of articles she had at Harvard on the Crimson, she was accepted onto the news team right away, for the features section. She was ecstatic to be on the newspaper and hoped to continue to have pieces above the fold.

She stopped to get a coffee on her way to the newsroom so that she could stay awake. She arrived at the newsroom after grabbing some coffee and instantly spotted Paris. She walked over to Paris and sat next to her. There were about ten other students already there.

"Hey Paris. Did I miss anything yet?" Rory asked

"No, Doyle is about to start in a minute. You're lucky. He usually doesn't let anyone join the newspaper. I guess I have competition with you around again. Good to have you back Gilmore. All the other students are not competition. " Paris said

Rory just rolled her eyes at how competitive Paris was and looked at Doyle as he began speaking.

"Good morning and welcome back to a new school year at the Yale Daily News. This year will be our best year yet as I am editor now. I have some announcements to make. First, we have a new addition to our team, Rory Gilmore, who will be writing for features. If you want to stand up and introduce yourself Rory." Doyle announced

"Sure. Hi I am Rory Gilmore, I transferred from Harvard and I am from a small town outside of Hartford. I have always wanted to be a journalist. I look forward to working with all of you." Rory said softly

Everyone said welcome before Doyle continued with his speech.

"Alright, next order of business, everyone will find their assignment on their desk for the first issue so as soon as this meeting is over you can get started. As well, Logan Huntzberger will be returning this year after his year traveling the world, which means an increased presence of Mitchum Huntzberger. I expect you to be on your best behavior and do your best work. That is all. Let's start working everyone." With that Doyle finished and went to his desk as everyone scattered around for his or her assignments.

Rory didn't know that the Huntzberger heir was here at Yale and couldn't help but be excited at the prospect of meeting Mitchum Huntzberger.

"Hey Paris, have you met Logan or Mitchum Huntzberger?" Rory asked

"Yeah, I 've met Mitchum, not Logan but I would steer clear of Logan. Mitchum, though, can be intimidating but if you get in good with him, you will be set for a job after college." Paris answered

"There's no pressure there." Rory said sarcastically

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." Paris said before returning to her work.

"What's wrong with Logan Huntzberger?" Rory asked confused

"Well, unless you are one of his bimbos who have no idea that he is dating more than just one of them, you're wasting your time. From what I've heard, that boy is only interested in hooking up with one of his many 'girlfriends' and drinking his life away." Paris explained annoyed

"Well that's a letdown." Rory sighed

"Tell me about it. Speak of the devil." Paris said and nodded her head in the direction of the entrance.

There stood a blond boy, who was definitely attractive, kissing a tall blond girl who was wearing a very short skirt and crop top.

"That's Logan Huntzberger?" Rory asked shocked

"Yup and just keep watching. I have never met him since he took last year off to sail around the world with his friends but Doyle has told me all I need to know." Paris said

Rory watched him from the side of her eye and saw as the blonde girl left and he took a seat at a desk on the opposite corner from her. When she looked back up fifteen minutes later, she saw he now had a brunette sitting on his lap, making out with him and she was dressed similarly to the blonde. Rory was disgusted and shocked. How did these girls not know that he was seeing more than just them?

Rory decided to ignore the feeling in her stomach of intrigue and excitement when she thought about him and begin working on her assignment but after a half an hour she couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. She looked around and her eyes connected with the brown eyes of the blond who had intrigued her.


	3. Denial

It had been a week since the newspaper meeting and Rory was so happy that classes had begun. She had started a routine of class, coffee cart, and the YDN. She had finished her article for the YDN quickly and was waiting for her next assignment. She had not seen Logan Huntzberger since that first day but she couldn't help but be intrigued. She had heard rumors on campus of the girls fawning over him being back from his year abroad and she had spotted his numerous girlfriends. She couldn't help but feel some discomfort anytime she spotted them and she couldn't pinpoint why.

Rory had finished her classes for the day and was heading over to the newsroom. She stopped at the coffee cart before heading over and waited in line. She saw that there were five people in front of her so she figured she would shoot off a quick text to her mother.

 _Rory: First day of classes done! So much better than at Harvard. I'll see you Friday for dinner at the Gilmores._

 _Lorelai: Glad to hear it kid. Happy to have you close to home. You owe me a Gilmore movie night this weekend._

 _Rory: Sounds good!_

 _Lorelai: Don't forget they are throwing you that party next week. No Friday night dinner._

Rory had forgotten about the party, Her grandparents had insisted that they throw her a Yale alumni party to introduce her to their friends and some of her classmates. Her mother was lucky as she didn't have to attend but Rory just hoped she would meet someone interesting at the party that worked in journalism.

With that Rory looked up and noticed that now she was third in line. She stood there looking around and couldn't help but feel that Yale seemed more like the school she should have gone to since the beginning. As she was lost in her thoughts, she suddenly felt someone bump into her. She turned around and saw that it was a tall, brunette boy who seemed out of it.

"Oh Hello Love. Excuse me for bumping into you. How about you let me buy you a coffee?" The Australian asked

"No, that's okay but thanks." Rory said and moved forward in line trying to get her coffee quickly so she could head to the newspaper.

"It's the least I could do. Please let me buy you a coffee" He told her

"Really, don't worry about it." Rory said not understanding why he wouldn't get the hint.

The boy did not move and just stayed next to her, contemplating his next move.

Before she could get too far, she heard someone yell.

"Hey Finn, what are you doing? We are waiting over here for you! Hurry up!"

"Quit whining Colin. I'll be over soon" Finn said.

Rory figured that the Australian must be Finn. She tried to keep ignoring him but before she could, two other guys walked up. She looked up and saw a brunette and the blond that had been on her mind.

"Finn, what's the hold up?" The brunette asked

"Oh Colin, calm down. I am trying to convince this Sheila to let me buy her a coffee since I bumped into her." Finn explained

"And who's the lovely lady?" Colin asked

"You look familiar. Do I know you?" Logan asked

"I don't think so." Rory said before continuing to move forward in line and ordered her coffee and paid for it before the man she figured was Finn could.

She grabbed her coffee and was about to walk away when they spoke to her again.

"What's you name, love?" Finn asked

"Rory" She answered

"Well, Rory since you didn't let me buy you coffee, why don't you join us at the pub?" Finn asked

"I don't think so but thanks" Rory said and started to turn around to leave but before she could, another one of them spoke.

"Wait, you're Rory Gilmore on the YDN right?" Logan asked

"Yeah, that's me" Rory answered

"It's nice to formally meet you." Logan said smirking

Rory was confused at what he meant. She knew that they hadn't formally met but the way he said it made her think there was something else.

Rory nodded and realized the time. She had to get to the YDN office to work on her article.

"Well, this has been lovely, but I have to go. Thanks for the company." Rory said sarcastically before walking quickly away before one of them could stop her again.

Rory had sat down and began working on her article. She was so immersed in her research that she didn't notice Logan walk into the newsroom. She also didn't realize that he had been staring at her for the last fifteen minutes. He finally walked over to her desk and sat there waiting for her to pay attention. He waited ten minutes before realizing she wasn't going to notice so he cleared his throat.

She jumped slightly and saw him smirking at her.

"Can I help you?" Rory asked

"You, Rory Gilmore, are a very focused person. I have been sitting here for ten minutes and you have failed to notice." Logan said smirking

"Well sorry to bring down your ego but I have work to do so you aren't really my focus. If it isn't important I would like to get back to work." Rory said and turned back to her computer

"Well, actually I wanted to introduce myself since I only got your name earlier but you didn't get mine. I'm Logan Huntzberger." Logan said waiting for a response but all he got was a slight nod.

"I know." Rory said and continued working.

Logan was confused. Sure he had his several girlfriends, but he still flirted with other girls and they were always willing and flirted back. He couldn't believe that she wasn't falling for the Huntzberger charm and dismissed him so quickly. She would definitely be work but he was up for the challenge.

Rory could not believe how nonchalant she had acted around Logan. He definitely brought out nerves in her but she just reminded herself about him and his numerous girlfriends. She knew she did not want to get involved and just hoped to avoid him further.

Logan went back to his desk for another twenty minutes, watching her before Tiffany, his blonde girlfriend, showed up for an afternoon delight. He needed to get Rory out of his mind so he was more than willing.


	4. Starting Over

Logan had just gotten back from a stressful meeting with his dad and couldn't help but feel the need to de-stress. He hadn't figured out which of his girlfriends he would choose but figured he would go with the one that liked to party. He couldn't believe that neither of them had figured out that he was seeing more than just them but then again he made sure to choose girls from different cliques and convinced each of them to keep their relationship quiet.

He had chosen Kayla, who was a dancer at Yale but she was also the parent-approved girlfriend. He liked her but really just took her to events for Hartford society and it worked because she was constantly training for dance so she wasn't free that much.

Then he had Tiffany who was wealthy but also liked to party and have a good time. She was who he called when he needed to be "cheered up" like today.

Finally there was Beth. Beth was studious and tended to spend a lot of her time doing homework and joining a lot of clubs but she was useful when he needed help with schoolwork and it helped keep his dad off his back.

The common factor of all three though was that they just liked him because of his name and they all dressed the same, which left very little to the imagination.

He had called Tiffany up and was on his way to meet her and his friends at the pub. On his walk over, his mind drifted to the little spitfire he had met by the name of Rory Gilmore. He couldn't help but be intrigued by her. She was like no one he had encountered before. She didn't seem to care that he was the Huntzberger Heir and that being nice to him would be beneficial for her journalism career. She was beautiful, he had to admit that and she was a challenge, which is something, he always liked but he knew she was different.

She had seen his multiple girlfriends in the newsroom and doubted she would want to be added to that list but that wasn't going to stop him from flirting with her and pursuing her.

He finally arrived at the pub and immediately spotted his friends on one side and Tiffany was standing with her friends on the other side of the pub. He went over to Tiffany and then proceeded with her to the table where his friends were.

"Well, well, well, the gang's all here." Logan greeted smirking

"Man, it took you long enough. How did it go with the dark lord?" Colin asked as Logan and Tiffany took a seat

"Let's just say I need lots of scotch tonight. I'm going to go to the bar. Anyone need anything?" Logan asked.

They listed off their drinks and he made his way to the bar and placed his order. As he was waiting around, he was checking his texts on his phone when he heard someone order a coffee at the bar. The voice sounded familiar so he looked up and to his surprise it was none other than Rory Gilmore.

He didn't think she would frequent this type of place but then again this girl seemed to be full of surprises.

He walked up behind her and leaned in to whisper, "Well isn't this a surprise Ace."

She jumped before turning around surprised and then glaring at him.

"What do you want Logan?" Rory asked

"I just wanted to come over and say Hi. We seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot. Let me buy you a drink, Ace." Logan said trying to make his intentions seem pure

"No thanks, that's not necessary and whats with Ace?" rory asked

"Well, I've read your articles and you, Rory Gilmore, are an Ace reporter." Logan said smirking

Rory blushed lightly before saying, "Oh, Thanks."

Logan couldn't help but think it was cute how she blushed. She seemed to maintain this innocence about her and he couldn't help but think she would be great in bed.

"So Ace, who are you here with?" Logan asked

"Why?" Rory asked skeptically

"Just curious." Logan said simply

"Well, if you must know I am here with my friend Paris from the YDN. Anyway, I should head back and it seems that your table is trying to get your attention." Rory said

He saw that her coffee had arrived and she was getting ready to leave but he wasn't ready for that yet.

"Why don't you come join us?" Logan asked

"I don't think so." Rory said nervously

"Come on, you and Paris. We are going to be working together on the YDN, we might as well get to know each other. Come on, I'll go convince Paris." Logan said as he walked over to Paris.

Rory stood back and watched as the two of them seemed to get in a heated debate but then saw Paris come over to her.

"Come on, we can join Richie rich and his friends but one wrong move on their part and I take no responsibility for what happens to them." Paris said.

Rory laughed and said, "Duly noted. Let's go."

The girls walked over, following Logan and could see his entire table watching them. The blonde girl, who she recognized as Logan's girlfriend, or at least one of them, did not see too happy.

"Everyone, this is Rory Gilmore and Paris Geller. Ladies, this is Tiffany, Colin, Finn, Steph, Robert, and Rosemary. Everyone make some space." Logan announced

Paris and Rory squeezed in next to Robert and immediately Finn started asking them questions. Rory had to admit that Logan's friends were nice and funny but she wasn't sure about him yet.

"So love, since you didn't let me buy you a coffee the other day, let me get you a drink tonight." Finn said before sauntering off to the bar without waiting for a response

Everyone just laughed at his antics before Colin spoke up.

"So Rory, how come we haven't seen you around?" Colin asked

" I just transferred from Harvard and I spend most of my time studying or at the YDN." Rory answered

Colin asked her a few more questions before all of them began telling stories of their time in boarding school. It was getting late before she knew it and her and Paris needed to head home since they had class the next morning.

"Alright everyone. Thanks for a fun night but I think Paris and I are going to take off. We have class tomorrow. See you around." Rory said as she and Paris got up.

Before Logan could say anything to try and stop her or at least volunteer to walk them home, Finn and Colin did.

"We shall escort you ladies home." Finn exclaimed

"You don't have to. I know Krav Maga." Paris said

"Although that might be true, it is our duty as gentlemen. No objections." Colin stated

Rory looked at Paris and just shrugged and they began to head out. Finn and Paris had actually hit it off and Rory seemed to enjoy Colin's company. Logan couldn't help but watch them leave and felt a bit of a pang in his stomach. He didn't know what it meant but he also didn't like the thought of Rory with one of his friends.

He needed a distraction so he took off with Tiffany to her dorm. However, it didn't help this time. When he arrived at his dorm early in the morning, he was relieved to find Finn and Colin alone. He didn't want to think about Colin with Rory just yet.

 **A/N: Hi! I hope you are enjoying this story. Please leave reviews so I know if I should continue and if you have any ideas, let me know. I'm trying to figure out what direction I want to take the story! Thanks!**


	5. Interest

It had been a week since that night at the pub and over the week Rory and Colin had gotten close quickly. They had found that they had a lot in common and were becoming good friends. Rory, Paris, and Colin met for lunch twice during the week and he had come over for s Gilmore movie night. Colin would also meet up with Rory to study everyday or simply to hang out just the two of them. Colin liked spending time with Rory but felt more of a friendship rather than romantic relationship. However, they would still flirt in a friendly manner, as that was just how they were. He couldn't believe how close he and Rory had gotten in such a short amount of time and how much time they had spent together that week but he was happy about it nonetheless. He felt like she was a sister he had never had.

Logan couldn't believe how much time Colin was spending with Rory but he would never admit that he was jealous that she seemed to prefer spending time with Colin over him. He didn't know if Colin was interested in her romantically but Logan decided that he didn't care. He decided that he needed to be more forward and establish a friendship with her before trying to establish a relationship, especially since he knew Rory wasn't casual. However, Logan also knew that he didn't have a chance for Rory to go out with him until he had given up his other girlfriends.

He decided he should start at the newsroom, as that was where she seemed to spend the majority of her time. He walked into the newsroom and immediately noticed her. She was talking to their editor, Doyle, and it didn't seem as though she was too happy with how their conversation was going. He watched, as she got frustrated before she grabbed her notebook and went back to her desk. She sat down and immediately started typing on her computer. He watched her for fifteen minutes before deciding to ask her to lunch while she was packing up her bags.

"Hey Ace, how are you doing today?" He asked smirking trying to get on her good side.

She continued to pack without looking or acknowledging what he had said and he didn't understand why. "Rory?"

She looked up confused before responding, "Yes?"

"I was wondering how you were doing?" Logan said caught off guard by her nonchalance.

"Oh, Sorry I was distracted. I didn't know you were talking to me. I'm doing well. How are you?" Rory asked trying to be polite

"Great but I could be better. How about you join me for lunch?" Logan asked suavely

"Oh that's very nice of you to ask but I have plans already. Thanks for the offer." Rory said before scurrying out of the newsroom. Logan could not believe that he had just been rejected and without much thought on her part. He decided to head out of the newsroom as his purpose for being there was now gone. As he walked out he saw Rory walking with Colin into the dining hall. He couldn't believe she had chosen her plans with Colin over him. He needed to find out what was going on with the two of them.

* * *

Paris had watched the scene with intrigue as Logan had tried to get Rory's attention and Rory, as usual, oblivious to the male attention walked away and left him standing in shock.

Paris had begun to question her own relationship with Doyle. He had become too needy and she craved some more excitement and spontaneity. She was only in college once and she didn't want that to include a boring relationship. She didn't know how she was going to end things but she would.

In the week that she had spent with Rory, Colin, and the occasional Finn, she saw how much fun she could have and it helped her relax which actually helped to improve her quality of work. She wanted to have more fun and she couldn't think of anyone better than the Aussie that had caught her eye.

* * *

Colin was walking back to the dorm after his lunch with Rory. She had mentioned that Logan had asked her to lunch, which she didn't understand why when he had several girlfriends, which only the three of his girlfriends didn't know. Colin knew that Logan was interested in Rory but he didn't want Logan to pursue her and treat her the same way as he had done with the rest of the girls he had met. Rory had trusted him after their movie night where he had shared his dad's multiple divorces and how it bothered him. She had shared why she had transferred and about the boy that had hurt her. Colin didn't want to see her hurt again and he knew Logan would do just that. He finally reached the door to his dorm and when he opened it he found Logan sitting on the couch with a slight frown watching TV.

Colin was surprised as it seemed that Logan was rarely ever in the dorm. He was either picking up girls, at the pub, or at class.

"Hey man. What's up?" Colin asked as he dropped his bags and moved to join Logan on the couch.

Logan looked over at him frowning before responding. "Not much just relaxing. How are you?"

"I'm good. I just have one more class in an hour and then I am done for the day. Are we going to the pub tonight?" Colin asked

He hadn't spent too much time with Logan this week at the pub as he had chosen to hang out with Rory instead. He didn't know if that was the reason his friend seemed so bothered.

"How was your lunch with Rory?" Logan asked bluntly

"How did you know I was with her? Were you following us?" Colin asked shocked that Logan knew not that he had anything to hide.

"I saw you two walking to the dining hall when I left the newsroom. So how was it? Did she say anything about me?" Logan asked trying to sound nonchalant but it came off more desperate than intended.

"Oh. Umm not really." Colin said wanting to avoid talking about it further.

"What's the deal with the two of you?" Logan asked

Colin could not believe how blunt Logan was being but then again Logan never really liked to deal with lies or being coy about something.

"We're friends." Colin responded

"That's all?" You're not interested in her?" Logan asked surprised.

"No not in that way. She's like a sister I never had." Colin admitted grudgingly.

Logan couldn't believe that Colin thought Rory was like a sister. Logan thought she was too gorgeous for him to ever think of her as a relative. He felt somewhat relieved after Colin's admission and he didn't understand why but he hoped he would make some progress with Rory soon.


	6. Close Call

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I have last updated this story. I lost my muse and this chapter went in a completely different direction then when I started writing it. I also don't know if anyone is still reading this story or cares but here is an update! I hope you enjoy & Review!**

It had been two weeks since Logan had developed an interest in the new girl Rory and he had made it his mission to tag along everywhere he could with Colin, head to the newspaper and attend any journalism functions just so he could run into her. It was out of character for him but he just couldn't get this girl out of his head. She didn't fall for any of his shit and that seemed to just interest him even more. On the contrary, she seemed to be disgusted in him and he figured that meant she knew about his lifestyle and multiple girlfriends. He hadn't meant to have a girlfriend but he had gotten tired of having to pick up girls every weekend. This way, depending on his mood, he always had company. They just didn't know they were the only one. But that was about to change.

Logan had been busy writing stories for the Yale Daily News as Doyle had taken advantage of his presence in the newsroom to assign him articles so he could keep Mitchum off his back, which also helped Logan. Logan had been assigned to review a ballet performance, which happened to be one of his girlfriends, Kayla. He had tried to convince her to show him her routine in private but she refused. She was excited that he would be finally coming to her performance.

The only problem, which he had yet to realize, was that his other two girlfriends would also be at the performance. Beth was going to be doing an assignment for one of her classes on the history of dance and wanted to include some piece about current dance at Yale while Tiffany, although this was not her scene, was invited by her friend who was part of the band that would be playing the music for the dance performance.

* * *

Logan had arrived five minutes before the performance began in hopes that no one would recognize him but he immediately spotted two of his girlfriends in the audience.

"Shit" Logan whispered to himself

He hurried to his seat hoping not to be spotted, unfortunately that plan failed. Tiffany had spotted him immediately, walking quickly over to him.

"Logan!" She exclaimed before plopping on his lap and giving him a big kiss. He couldn't even enjoy the kiss as he kept his eyes open making sure that Beth was still looking down at her papers and Kayla was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Tiffany. What are you doing here?" Logan said through clenched teeth.

"Silly, I told you. My friend is in the band. Isn't this great! Now we can watch the show together." Tiffany said excitedly.

Logan had to think quickly of an excuse to get her to leave him alone before he got in trouble. "You know I would love to but unfortunately I am here to write an article for the YDN and you can be very distracting." He said smirking so that she wouldn't get offended.

"Oh you're so sweet. I'll let you watch in peace but find me after the show so we can have our own after show." She said winking at him before heading back to her friends. Luckily for Logan Beth hadn't seen the interaction and neither had Kayla.

He was able to finally take a deep breath as the lights went down and the show started. He took out his notebook from his pocket and took some notes. He noticed that the performance was very sultry and even spotted Kayla winking at him a couple of times. Nobody else seemed to notice that it was sent to him so he only hoped the second half would not feel so long.

At intermission he headed out to the lobby to text Colin for help but he simply responded that he was busy which meant that he was with Rory. Logan inwardly groaned just thinking about her. Before he could get too lost in his thoughts, Beth finally spotted him and made her way over to him, excitedly jumping on him.

"Logan! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Logan smirked surprised at how easy it was to slip into this role. He carefully maneuvered them to a hidden spot in the lobby.

"I'm here for a class assignment about the history of dance and I wanted to include a piece of what is happening in Yale's department of dance. I wasn't expecting to see you here though. Its such a nice surprise! Maybe we can sit together now!" Beth said excitedly

"You know I would love to but I think it would be better if I sit by myself. I have to write an article for the YDN and you would be distracting" He said smirking repeating what he had told Tiffany.

"Oh, I get it. Well how about you find me after the program and we can distract each other."

Logan simply smirked and kissed her. Before he was forced to answer, the speaker came on announcing that the show would be starting again so he would be saved once again from digging himself deeper into a hole.

* * *

After Logan, had seen all of his girlfriends in one place, he decided to leave the show early in hopes of avoiding being seen. He decided to head to the pub to see which of his friends he would find. What he didn't expect to see was Rory with his friends laughing and having fun.

He walked into the pub immediately spotting Finn at the bar chatting up a redhead. Knowing that Finn was trying to score, he decided to look for Colin. After a minute, he spotted Colin across the pub at a table with Steph, Juliet, Robert, and none other than Rory. However, what was really unexpected was Colin had his arm around Rory's shoulders with her resting her head on his shoulder. Logan could see that they were all a bit tipsy but he still couldn't help but feel a bit jealous and angry. He knew that Colin knew how he felt about Rory. He was attracted to her unlike any of the girls he had met in the past but he also knew that he couldn't get too mad at Colin as Logan currently had several girlfriends and could therefore not claim Rory too.

He grabbed a scotch at the bar to calm his anger before heading over to the table.

"Well, well, well, who knew this was the place to be tonight?" Logan smirked as he sat down next to Rosemary, across from Rory.

"Hey man, I didn't think you were going to make it tonight? How was the recital?" Colin asked as he kept his arm around Rory.

"It was fine. I got all of my notes for the article. Didn't feel the need to stay any longer than necessary." Logan said as he took a healthy gulp of his scotch.

"Wasn't it Kayla's recital? I thought you would have gone home with her." Colin asked not understanding what his buddy was doing here at the pub and without a date.

"It was. It's complicated." Logan said trying to end the topic. "So Ace, I didn't expect to find you here tonight."

"Well, I wasn't planning to but I was persuaded." Rory said smirking at Colin.

Logan gulped all of his scotch down before abruptly getting up and going to get another at the bar where he planned to stay the rest of the night .

After Logan left to the bar, Rory whispered to Colin, "Is he ok?"

"I don't know. He usually drinks but he is never alone and not like this. This usually means that he had a bad night or is stressed." Colin responded quietly

"Do you want to go talk to him?" Rory asked starting to move so that Colin could get out.

Before she could get too far, he pulled her back in. "He'll be fine. I would rather spend my night with you by my side."

Rory couldn't help but melt a bit at that. She had been worried about Logan's mood but Colin had always made her feel special. He had been an amazing friend but they were now in this area, which neither of them knew how to navigate. Then there was Logan, who seemed to be interested in her but then also who wasn't he interested in? He both intrigued her and kind of disgusted her by his treatment of his girlfriends.

 **A/N: What did you think? Colin or Logan?!**


End file.
